


Mamihlapinatapei

by sassturbathor



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassturbathor/pseuds/sassturbathor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prince of Persia, Brian the II., follows his father's journey to Macedonia. A wave of heat is overwhelming the country, so there is nothing much to do. He and his servant Johnny, at least, thought so. Neither of them knew that this statement was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamihlapinatapei

**Author's Note:**

> Mamihlapinatapei - A look shared between two people, each wishing that the other would initiate something that they both desire but which neither wants to begin.

The august sun stood on the highest point, beaming heat down to the ground of Macedonia. The wave of warmth makes everyone suffer. The farmers, for not having a harvest, although the season is about to come. The adults and the children, about to die of thirst. Especially the children who are training in the stadium suffer the most. Today is physical education on the schedule. Matthew and James have always been the trouble maker, never obliging the instructors commands and for the first time they can put all their energy in wrestling. Rather strong arms twine around the slim waist of James, pulling him down to the ground. Both of them hiss as their backs hit the ground, but soon the sound of pain turns into joy. They laugh, now turning to the side to face each other. „You got me, Matt.“, says Jimmy. A smirk plastered on his face. „But this time-“ and withouth ending his sentence, he grabs for Matt's arm, his legs wrapped around it, to make the stronger kid unhandy.   
Their laugh so loud, it could be heared by the kid who stood on the balcony of the stadium. Each stadium has a row for the royals only and that's where he belonged. He is the prince from a distant country. Sometimes, he longs for home where mother, siblings and friends from his status were waiting for him to arrive. He is Brian II. Of Persia. It was his father's suggestion to follow him to his journey and Brian was willing to participate, but now he is unsure of what he said before. Gladly, his personal assistance and best friend named Johnathan is with him, hearing the laughter as well. It catches both of their attention. They look down to the source and find the two, half exposed, children 'playing' on the ground with smiles so bright, that could have been a competitior to the sun. Brian sighed as he saw the enthusiasm and thrill in these kids. How much he wished to feel the same. „What's the matter, my dear?“, asked Johnny as he gently nudges Brian's side. He crosses his arms and leans them against the framework of the balcony and sighs again. „If only I shared the same joy as these guys did.“ Johnny does the same motion as his master did just a moment ago. „Oh yes.“, he sighs.  
Meanwhile, Matt and Jimmy did another round and this time it looks bad for Jim. His back faces the ground again, with all he has, he tries to push Matt aside, but with no success. „I yield!“, yells Jimmy. Matt smirks down to the loser, but willingly, he holds a hand up to help him up. As if they could communicate in their mind, both look up the balcony synchronously where Johnny and Brian were glancing down to them.  
As Matt and Jimmy caught them, they quickly look somewhere else. Anything, but not there. Heat rising up through Brian's body and this time it was not the summer heat, that caused him the crimson red colour on his cheeks. „You're blushing.“, mumbles Johnny and starts to giggle. It is so infectious, Brian couldn't help, but giggle as well. He feels like a child again, getting caught into something his father told him not to do. The thrill rushes through his veins. A quick glance from the corner of his eye tells him, that the unknown kids are busy again. Brian nudges Johnny's waist. Their observation may continue.  
„I believe, the brown haired child, who looked up to us, is going to be a mighty warrior for Alexander the Great.“, starts Brian. Johnny nods without a word further. „Do not disagree with me.“, adds Brian, now looking down to the smaller one. „I did not disagree with you. I-“, Johnny swallows audibly, before he continues his sentence. „I have eyes for someone else.“ and looks immediately to the lanky guy, who actually caught his attention. Brian follows his gaze and turns back to Johnny, looking at him with a not so pleased look. „Really?“ is all Brian could ask at the moment. The words stuck in his throat, but his ficial expression is enough to tell, that Brian is surprised by Johnny's choice. He nods with a happy sigh, which was more common for people who are in love. „But he- he couldn't conquer a warrior!“, said Brian in defense. „He could conquer me in bed, anytime he wants.“, replies Johnny with a high pitched voice, that was unlike him. „You've always been different, Johnny.“, he says. „But I like that.“  
Now it was Brian's turn to daydream over the muscular guy next to the one, who Johnny dreames about. „Look at the muscles.“, mumbles Brian, not being quiet sure if the kid next to him heared it or not, but Johnny does. He tore his gaze from his small crush and looks at the guy, who Brian pointed at. „Sculptured like the statues, we saw in Rome.“, he states with a happy sigh, like Johnny did not long ago, but without realising. „Am I right?“, he asks, as he looks to Johnny now. „The drama lessons are no good for you.“, answers Johnny with a smirk on his face, being proud of what he said.  
The difference between his 'friends' and his 'maiden' Johnny are simple. Johnny is the outspoken kind of person with no fear of really showing what he is thinking and this is why Johnny is the best person he met on his short life, but Brian doubts he will ever find a person like him in his life, so they should stay close and if it's possible, it should be until the end of his life.  
„You know it was not my intention to get in there.“, replies Brian to Johnny's witty comment. „Sure.“, sighs Johnny out, before he turns his gaze back to the action. Brian does the same, but they do not have much of it. Brian's father, king of Persia, yells his son's name so loud, it could be heared by all of the students. It embarrases Brian so much, that he turns away with Johnny's wrist in his hand, he pulls him out of the scenario.  
It is hard for Matt and Jimmy to look up to the children on the balcony, because they give no opportunities to steal a glance. „Must be important people.“, says Jimmy and Matt agrees. „They also look important.“ Hesitantly, he adds: „But only one of them.“ „Do not say anything against the lovely dwarf.“ Jimmy doesn't know why he had the urge to protect the smaller guy, next to the tanned guy, but he has to admit, that he would love to do naughty things to him.  
Too bad they're gone now, but all of them secretly hope to see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request (more like a gift for my girlfriend) I got looong time ago, but I never thought about uploading it. Finally I have the guts for it :)  
> Hope you enjoy~


End file.
